


One minute here

by Nachsie



Series: I'm NOT your boyfriend! [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Omega, Football Player Castiel, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Dean, Omega Dean Winchester, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6219802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel just left on his trip as Dean finds himself waking up in the hospital from a car accident...<br/> </p><p>Pregnancy: Two months and eight days</p><p> </p><p>(AN//: Make sure you read the others, there are TWENTY TWO of them, or you will be so terribly lost. ))</p>
            </blockquote>





	One minute here

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  Middle pic source finally found: http://irensupernatural.deviantart.com/art/Cockles-selfie-523579681

Dean’s vision faded in and out, as he slowly regained consciousness. Dean let out a groan when he felt his eyelids being forced opened and a light shone into his eyes. Dean winced as he slowly tried to pull away.

“Can you tell me your name?” Someone spoke.

“D-Dean.” Dean hoarse voice made him clear his throat as he glanced at a woman who smiled at him.

“Hi Dean. Do you know where you are?” She asked as Dean shook his head no. “My name is Doctor Elizabeth Carter and You were in a car accident that brought you to Superwell hospital. From what they were gathering, the truck driver was drunk and clipped your car.”

“W-Where’s sam?” Dean whispered. 

“I’m assuming you are referring to the boy that was with you?” The doctor spoke. “He’s currently being checked over as well, but from what I could tell you got it worse.” Dean closed his eyes as she looked over his head.

“Alpha, Omega or beta?” She asked, as Dean cleared his dry throat again.

 

“Omega.” Dean spoke.

“Dean, is there any chance you're pregnant?” The woman said.

“I-I don’t know. I don’t think so.” Dean choked out as she moved to check his arm. 

“Had Unprotected sex?” Carter asked, as Dean nodded. 

“Y-Yeah b-but we were careful.” Dean spoke as he slightly cringed at her arm. 

“Okay, Well. I want to get some x-rays done but I need to confirm you aren’t pregnant okay? It’s hospital protocol.” Carter spoke as Dean nodded. “We will first do an ultrasound, then test your blood to make sure.” Carter looked away. “Can I get a ultrasound machine please!” 

“S-So sam’s okay?” Dean spoke, as she nodded. 

“He got tossed around but he was conscious when he came in.” Carter spoke, as she smiled when the ultrasound machine was wheeled in. “That usually is a good sign.” Dean lifted up his shirt when she had put cold clear gel on his stomach. Pressing the machine’s wand against his stomach, she eyed the screen. 

“I’m sorry you have to go through this for nothing It must be-” Dean started but was cut off.

“Twins.” Carter spoke, as Dean’s smile fell staring at her in disbelief as she turned the monitor around, pushing the monitor closer to him. “See here? There are two different fetuses...Fraternal Twins.” 

Dean stared as she slid her finger over the two distinct fetus’ in the picture. Out of all the times for his mind to go blank it was this. Even the hospital around him dulled to silence, as Dean took in the site of them...two children...his...children… 

“H-...How far along?” Dean whispered as tears filled his eyes, he reached out to touch them.

“About two months give or take.” Carter spoke, as she eyes the screen. “I can take a couple pictures if you want.” Dean nodded quickly as he covered his mouth as tears slid down his face. Staring at them with so much love, staring at the screen, watching the littlest of movements. Giving Dean a moment more before taking away the picture from the screen. 

“We’re going to have to do other means of checking you over and make sure the babies are okay, okay?” Carter spoke, Dean nodded. “I’ll give you the pictures as soon as we are done.” Dean felt her disconnect the bed, as she pushed him out of the room.

__________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean stared at his ultrasound photo, his head wrapped up from a concussion, as well as his hand wrapped up from a bad gash. He stared at the photo in silence, as the curtains were pulled open to see Sam looking at him in worry. 

“D-Dean!” Sam choked out as he moved to hug him. Dean grunted at his healing shoulder but Sam pulled back quickly. Dean’s eyes slid over sam who was sporting a hard cast, and had a couple of bandages covering his face. 

“Sam. Y-you’re okay.” Dean smiled as Sam nodded quickly as Mary pushed the curtain back as well. Moving to Dean she kissed his face with worry. 

“I was so worried.” Mary spoke as Dean winced at her touch. “I tried to come in sooner, but they wouldn’t let me back here till all your tests were done.” 

“I’m okay. I-I’m...” Dean stated as she moved to sit next to him as tears started in his eyes. All the emotions hitting him all at once, as he held the ultrasound close to his chest. His mother looked at him with concern as Dean cried moving to hug her tightly. Burying his throbbing head into her shoulder, holding him back she softly soothed him. “P-Please don’t be mad.” 

“It’s not your fault baby.” Mary spoke. “How could I ever be mad?” Dean softly pulled back as he hesitantly held out his ultrasound to her. Mary paused taking the picture slowly as Sam’s eyes moved to the picture slowly taking it in. 

“I-I don’t regret them one bit.” Dean whispered touching his belly as tears slid down his face crying, rubbing circles on his belly. “They were made out of love.”

“T-Them?” Mary choked out as her eyes slid over Dean’s belly.

“T-...Twins.” Dean spoke lovingly to his stomach. “I-I...I’m pregnant with…” The room was quiet as Sam and his mother looked at the ultrasound again as Dean cleared his throat. “...I-I know. Y-You warned me to be careful...and I d-...didn’t listen a-and... I-I’m so sorry mom-” Mary pulled him into a hug holding him tightly.

“Never apologize for my grandbabies again.” Mary whispered. “I love you, Dean so much. How could you ever think I hate you.” Dean cried harder as his mom held him even tighter. 

“T-Thanks mom.” Dean whimpered as Sam smiled big. 

“I’m going to be an uncle!” Sam laughed as Dean nodded wiping his tears as his mom pulled back. “Shit your going to be a dad!” Dean smiled at that, as Sam paused. “Shit! We need tell cas! he’s going to flip!” Dean’s smile faded as Sam pulled out his phone. Shit...Castiel…

“W-Wait Sam-” Dean choked out trying to get out words as Benny answered his phone. 

 

___________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Castiel’s POV**

 

Castiel took his bags from the line, as he watched Benny glance at his ringing phone. He couldn’t remember where he had placed his phone and benny had called it over and over since they landed. He thought he remembered using it in boarding, but he swore he used it in Dean’s car last when he changed his voicemail to going out. 

“Seriously dude, my phone isn’t here.” Castiel groaned as Benny answered his phone. “I must have left it on the plane or in Dean’s car.” 

“Well I can give you an answer in three...two...one.” Benny stated putting the phone to his ear. “Hey Sam. Do you know where Castiel’s phone is?” Castiel pulled the phone from benny’s ear. 

 

“Sam?” Castiel asked putting the phone to his ear. “Have you seen my phone?” He put his finger in his ear to drown out the noise of the people.

“Cas! That’s not important right now. Dean’s got great news!” Sam smiled as he handed the phone to Dean who was not prepared in the slightest. 

“Dean?” Castiel’s heart raced at hearing his name. Dean? God, he wanted to just go home to him already, how was he going to survive this long time part? His smile faded with a dial tone, he pulled back looking at Benny’s phone. Did...the phone drop? 

Castiel redialed the number listening to the ringing, before the phone was snatched from his hand. 

“W-Whoa! Wait!” Castiel spoke as Gordon held his phone.

“Sorry buddy, all phones and electronics will be returned to you by the end of the trial course.” Gordon stated walking around snatching all phones and electronics from the other football players. 

“I-I’ll just be a second-” Castiel defended but Gordon put his fingers up stopping him. 

“It’s part of the contract you signed, showing you are dedicated to the program. If not, then you can get on the plane back home.” Gordon stated, as Castiel growled.

“Hey. It’s not worth it.” Benny stated pulling him back.

“But D-Dean-” Castiel snapped, but Benny touched his arm. 

“He knows about the electronics ban, he will understand why you couldn’t call back...besides he can always leave a message with the program messaging system, we’ll be able to listen to them in the end of the three months period during the break.” Benny stated.

“But what if-” Castiel choked out.

“It was bad? Did they sound panicked?” Benny asked.

“N-No they sounded happy.” Castiel spoke calming his panic with those words. It wasn’t like Dean was in danger, he was fine. Sam said it was good news. 

“Then I guess we’ll know about what when we get out of here.” Benny sighed, as Castiel sighed as Gordon escorted them to the bus.

___________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 **Dean’s POV**

 

 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice echoed over the phone, as Dean’s heart shattered at his voice. Remembering the words Chuck had said to Castiel, they had spent that night talking about it, discussing Castiel’s feeling on the subject. How Castiel wasn’t going to be him. That Castiel was going to live out his dreams, and have Dean.

_“How long till you think you have till you grow to hate Dean?” Chuck asked Castiel._

Dean’s stomach felt like he was going to be sick, how could he tell Castiel? How could he confess he was pregnant? No matter how Castiel reacted, he would come home. Giving up this dream program... 

_“Imagine your life, imagine it perfect.” Chuck spoke. “One day you’ll hate Dean for taking that away from you.”_

Dean’s heart pounded, he felt sick, he slammed the phone shut as tears poured down his face. Sam was taken back watching Dean wiped his tears roughly. He wasn’t ready...he was still trying to swallow the news himself. He couldn’t deal with this. The phone started to ring again, as Sam quickly muted it. 

“D-Dean-” Sam started feeling guilty as Mary touched sam’s shoulder shaking his head. 

“Let’s give him some space.” Mary offered. “Why don’t I take Sam home, and I’ll come back here to spend the night.”

“You have work tomorrow right? Just go with him, I’ll be fine. They said I'm out of the woods with everything and they just want to do some normal medical tests for the babies. I’ll have a friend come pick me up when they discharge me.” Dean smiled softly, as Mary kissed his forehead. 

“...Alright my love.” Mary gave a half smile. “I’ll get you a new phone tomorrow. Since your old one-” Dean nodded, honestly just wanting to be alone, as she paused before walking towards the door.

“Here.” Sam offered holding Dean’s wallet. “I forgot I was holding onto it for you since you don’t have pockets….” Dean took the wallet gratefully, opening it to make sure Castiel’s number for the program’s messaging system was in it. Dean let out a happy breath before pulling Sam into a hug. 

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Dean breathed wiping his tears. Pregnancy now made sense with Dean’s hormones and emotional crises. 

“I’m fine. Now get some rest. When you’re ready we can plan out baby junk.” Sam stated as Dean gave a half smile before letting go, sam walked towards the door but stopped once again. “...You know he’s going to love them.”

“...I know.” Dean gave a big smile, letting out a loving laugh as his hand moved to slid up his stomach before Mary and Sam walked away leaving Dean alone with his thoughts.  
_______________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean laid in the hospital bed in silence, a nurse had been kind enough to tape the ultrasound to the overhang, letting Dean just lay there and stare at it. His fingers sliding over his now nightgown and the sound of life seemingly gone around him. With all the emotions of today, with Chuck’s words in his head...he didn’t regret it. 

He felt guilty he had not been strong enough to talk to Castiel...Dean just needed time. He took a deep breath twisting the paper in his hand, before he sat up to look at the phone. Picking up the phone, he dialed the right numbers to call out. He waited for the ring, and listened when they asked for Castiel’s voicemail code. Dean typed it in, before the phone rang, asking him to leave a generic voicemail for Castiel. 

 

“Hey Cas.” Dean breathed, as he felt the almost instant relief of just feeling closer to Castiel. “It’s the end of your first day, and...I miss you like crazy.” Dean laughed, as he paused running his fingers in his hair. “...Castiel...I...need to talk to you...before I lose the courage...I just...It’s not bad news. It’s...just-I’m pregnant.” Dean spat out, after his attempt to stall made him more sick to his stomach.

“a-and I’m keeping them...not that-....sorry...did I mention I-I...I’m pregnant?...sorry...I guess I just felt the need to repeat myself incase I only mentally said it but...I don’t want to force you...to be...part of this...not that...I don’t think you’ll be just as happy as me...but...I know you wanted to wait….but I am...and I want you to know this changes nothing about your future plans.” Dean spoke. “Y-You can still follow your dreams and do what makes you happy...but...i...will understand...if you wanted to walk away from this…” 

He hated he started to speak on this, but he wanted Castiel to do what would make him happy, even if it wouldn’t make Dean happy.

“I will understand...this...wasn’t what we planned...a-and I promise that there will be no hard feelings…” Dean spoke as tears filled his eyes, how was he being so strong and his voice being so steady… “and if that’s the case, I recommend not listening to the rest of the voicemail I leave you for the next three months because on the off chance you want to know. I’m going to leave you updates okay?...Want to hear the first update?...We’re having twins.” Dean smiled softly almost expecting Castiel to answer back, but he knew better. He did. 

“I love you…” Dean hung up, feeling almost hopeful, as he hummed softly staring at the baby picture on the ceiling unable to sleep due to his concussion. 

____________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

Dean sat in Crowley’s car, Crowley frowned noticeably as he drove Dean home in silence. Dean sat staring out the window. In the last two month, he never in his right mind would have believed he be sitting in Crowley’s car, getting a ride home from him from the hospital. Unfortunately with his phone being gone, and his ability to never remember numbers as well as his car gone. All he had with him was either calling a cab, calling castiel’s voicemail or Crowley...who he still had the business card in his wallet…

Crowley frowned noticeably as Dean sat with his leg crossed over his other one as he looked out to the window. Dean kept the ultrasound in his wallet, folded carefully. 

“I’m not a damn taxi service.” Crowley stated.

“Are you forgetting I don’t care?” Dean frowned, eyeing him. 

“This is a one time thing.” Crowley snapped.

“Oh, really? Hey, remember when you found out about my pregnancy and kept it a secret?” Dean stated sarcastically pointing to his stomach. “This is a 18 year thing.” 

“I’m not your bloody doctor. I’m a lawyer!” Crowley scoffed. “It was my job to get him off for the crime, which I did.” 

“With the knowledge I was pregnant!” Dean snapped. “Couldn’t send me a fucking postcard?! Oh hey, your boyfriend out of jail but you’re in it for nine! Congratulations on the pregnancy.”

“Obviously you’re keeping it, I don’t think that not telling you is that big of deal.” Crowley spoke. 

“It would have been nice to save money to prepare.” Dean felt tears filling his eyes as he started to cry all over again. “I blew all of my savings on Castiel’s birthday, I have no money for a crib, let alone two. I can’t afford a baby and helping my mom pay bills on seven dollars an hour.” Dean whimpered as Crowley looked uncomfortable from the teens tears. “and my car? Fuck. I’m going to have to walk to work…” 

Bobby’s convenience store was a good fifteen minutes by car, and Dean had no idea how much that was walking but Dean couldn’t imagine doing that when he was larger.

“There’s no way I can afford a new car.” Dean cursed as he covered his mouth and was silent. Crowley pulled up a little down his block. “Pull over.” 

Crowley sighed but listened as he pulled over, Dean opened the door climbing out.

“Where the hell are you going?” Crowley asked. 

“I’d rather walk.” Dean stated. “I need to think.” 

“The doctor said you shouldn’t do anything physical-....Dean!” Crowley called as he sighed watching Dean already walking down his street towards his house his hands shoved into his pockets as Crowley for the first time in god knows how long actually...felt...guilty?  
____________________________________________________________

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean chewed on a marshmallows, as he walked from the kitchen, tired and half asleep from the sleep he had started doing more. Dean’s hand rarely left his stomach as he walked around, cleaning and doing laundry. Sam still had a week or two till he was officially out of school so he was already gone for the day as well as his mother. Without Castiel here...he realized how lonely he was…

Dean could tell the babies did too, the cramps he had thought was his heat were them, and only when Dean buried himself into Castiel’s pillow or clothes did he feel better. Dean found himself keeping Castiel’s sweater around his waist when the days passed. Sniffing it when he needed to feel Castiel close. 

He couldn’t believe the time that passed was only a week, Dean felt like it had been years. 

A knock on the door, made Dean walk towards it, setting the marshmallows on the table before pulling it open. Surprised to see...crowley? 

“Crowley?” Dean started before crowley cut him off.

“Can you answers phones?” Crowley spoke. “File things?” 

“Y-Yeah?” Dean raised an eyebrow crossing his arms. “What are you-”

“My intern dropped out. I need an immediate replacement. Someone I know who is trustworthy.” Crowley sighed. 

“...Are you offering me a-” Dean blinked in surprise.

“I know it’s a little low but would it be alright to pay you twenty five dollars a hour?” Crowley sighed. 

“T-Twenty-” Dean choked out in surprise as keys were shoved into his hand.

“To make up for the low pay, you can lease a company car for however long you need.” Crowley spoke uncomfortable with his charitable act. “Is this acceptable conditions?”

“I-Is...this a joke?” Dean blinked as he spoke slowly.

“If you don’t want the job-” Crowley frowned.

“N-No I do….I-...” Dean didn’t know how to explain his feels or if he should believe him, but when Dean looked into Crowley’s eyes he...knew. “...Thank you.” Crowley hesitated as he nodded before turning and walking away. Dean watched him go...maybe crowley wasn’t...so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this.
> 
> So make sure you guys bookmark the series for more and Comment!
> 
> Comments will definitely get me to try to pop these out faster.
> 
> Love you guys! XOXO


End file.
